<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ateez x male reader by bleedblackblood (jVnKy30MkVn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508732">ateez x male reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jVnKy30MkVn/pseuds/bleedblackblood'>bleedblackblood (jVnKy30MkVn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kpop x male reader [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jVnKy30MkVn/pseuds/bleedblackblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of 'ateez with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kpop x male reader [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you’ve had a rough week; luckily, your boyfriends are there to cheer you up ; fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>request: HI can I make a req? Maybe for an ateez poly? X male reader? Where the reader is being really sad and moody and ateez show their love one by one but in they end they all have a cuddle session?? Hahahaa Im horrible at ezplaining things but I hope you can understand.</p><p>Note: hey, thanks for requesting! i hope i didn't get it wrong and if i did im sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Y/N] had to be honest, he'd had a shit day － no, a shit week. For days it seemed as though the world was against him and every small detail that could go wrong, went wrong. He was tired, frustrated and in dire need of not feeling alone (even if he was in a sour mood).</p><p>That was how he ended up presenting himself at the ATEEZ members' dorm, a frown that had been marring his face for the past seventy-two hours extremely evident and the dark circles under his eyes worrying.</p><p>He'd knocked and soon after Yeosang walked to the door and opened it, smiling in welcome at his boyfriend until he took note of his exhausted demeanour, instantly stepping aside and letting [Y/N] enter.</p><p>"Hey, babe, are you okay?"</p><p>The taller grunted, unwilling to force himself to speak, trudging farther into the dorm. He spotted Wooyoung and Mingi on the way, gave them a nonchalant raised hand as a wave, to which they appeared baffled, and then found San in front of the TV, watching some programme [Y/N] had no interest in.</p><p>"Oh, [N/N], I didn't know you were coming," The black-haired idol spoke up after having fumbled for the control and lowered the television's volume.</p><p>"Last minute decision," The other grumbled, prior to flopping onto the vacant two-seater face-down.</p><p>[Y/N] proceeded to not move for some minutes and San watched him in mild concern, unsure of what to say and how to react. Blinking up, he found Yeosang, Mingi and Wooyoung standing at the entry to the living area and mutedly gestured in their boyfriend's direction, inquisitive. Wooyoung exaggerated a shrug, and Yeosang shook his head, but Mingi had narrowed his eyes, focused solely on [Y/N]'s form lying in abandon.</p><p>After another moment of silence, San sighed, shifted in his spot on the floor and turned to [Y/N] whose left side of his face was squashed into the sofa cushion. The idol faintly smiled, lifting a hand to gently nudge the loose strands of [h/c] hair out of [Y/N]'s shut eyes.</p><p>"Honey, did something happen?"</p><p>His tone was soft, soothing, and it coerced [Y/N] into forcing his eyelids apart, even if barely.</p><p>"I've had a rough week," He brought himself to say through pursed lips.</p><p>At the statement, Mingi was about to speak up, wanting more detail and to ask if he needed any help, but just as he opened his mouth, Yunho came rushing in, his loud laughter preceding him and a giggling Jongho hot on his tail.</p><p>"Oi, [Y/N]!"</p><p>The rest of the members had shouted a panicked "No!" but it was already too late; Yunho had literally tossed himself onto [Y/N]'s laying body, fist only marginally missing San's head, and Jongho toppled onto the dogpile, admittedly less violently but enough to make the two under him groan.</p><p>"Kitten," [Y/N] whined breathlessly, a tired chuckle trickling out of him, "You guys are squashing me."</p><p>The male was smiling then, and upon seeing the minimal change in mood, San understood how to help the situation; [Y/N] just needed to be around his loving partners, have a laugh and perhaps receive a hug or two.</p><p>Whilst Yunho and Jongho kept squirming and chuckling atop their boyfriend, San pushed himself onto his feet and went to communicate his thought process to the others.</p><p>"Guys, I think we should distract [N/N] for a bit; spoil him a little, you know?"</p><p>Wooyoung was quick to nod his head, black hair flopping with his earnest vigour, whilst Yeosang's eyes flashed with thought, already thinking about how each member could be of help. Mingi let out a huff, still a bit upset that [Y/N] had been reduced to such a state, but that was soon replaced by determination once the sound of his lover's laughter reached his ears.</p><p>"What's going on here?"</p><p>Wooyoung jolted, spinning around with a gasp to find Seonghwa standing behind him, a neatly plucked eyebrow arched in question as he craned his neck to see a heap of limbs play-fighting on the small couch.</p><p>"Is that [Y/N]?"</p><p>It was Yeosang to explain the situation to the older, telling him of how worn out and upset [Y/N] was and how they decided that each one of them would try to be of help to make him feel better. Seonghwa hummed in agreement, mind filling with the options they had and what he himself could do.</p><p>"Okay, how about this: I'll go get Joong, tell him what's going on and have him help me cook [N/N]'s favourite meal, and you guys figure something out to keep him busy in the meantime."</p><p>"Sounds good," Mingi said briefly after, "but I don't know what I can do."</p><p>At that point, San frowned.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to go get some plushies [N/N] could cuddle with while we wait for the food."</p><p>"Ooh, I'll, uh, I'll make him rest on my lap and play with his hair － he likes that, doesn't he?"</p><p>San bobbed his head and Wooyoung sighed in relief.</p><p>"Then I'll put on his favourite show so that we can rewatch it and talk about it," Yeosang sounded a bit uncertain, until Seonghwa set a hand on his shoulder and offered a smile.</p><p>"That's a good idea, sunshine," He assured, and once the younger was relieved, he turned to Mingi who still stood uneasy, "As for you, I mean, Yunho and Jongho are goofing around and he sounds like he's having a good time, so maybe you can just join in?"</p><p>The rapper didn't seem too satisfied with the concept, but nodded nonetheless, hoping he could actually make his boyfriend smile as brightly as the other members.</p><p>"Now that that's settled," Seonghwa spoke up, startling Mingi from his thoughts, "I'll go call Hongjoong, see if he's up for some cooking."</p><p>Plans made and everyone eager to get to work on their small tasks, each one gave a final okay before scampering off in different directions: Seonghwa to where Hongjoong was working, Wooyoung, Yeosang and Mingi to the living area, and San to his shared room, already mentally selecting his softest plushies to have his partner hold.</p><p>By the time he returned, he entered the living area to the sight of [Y/N] neatly laying with his head on Wooyoung's thighs, his hand beneath his cheek whilst the latter's own right one carded through his hair, twirling the strands around his fingers until they'd slip off, and then repeating the action. Mingi was on the second seat of the couch, [Y/N]'s bent legs on his lap and his hands folded over them, a tad bit stiff from shyness but kneading and massaging his calves from time to time.</p><p>Contrary, Yunho was perched on the armrest to Wooyoung's right, chattering on about one of the starting scenes of the series Yeosang had put on the television whilst the blond himself and Jongho had gotten comfortable on the ground, the youngest resting his head on Yeosang's shoulder.</p><p>As San walked up to his members, the sounds of cluttering in the kitchen reached his ears, and he realised that the two oldest ones were probably already at work.</p><p>"I brought some buddies, [N/N]," The singer happily announced, showing the three medium-sized animal plushies he was carrying in his arms, "Which is your favourite one?" He asked [Y/N], bending down so that he wouldn't have to move.</p><p>[Y/N] chuckled at the sight of them before reaching for the turtle, "This one, I guess."</p><p>"A fine choice," San sagely agreed, nodding, "Anybody else want one?"</p><p>"I already have [N/N]," Wooyoung laughed, ruffling said male's hair, bringing him to whine.</p><p>"I'll take one!" Jongho exclaimed, momentarily lifting his head and outstretching his arms towards the older member.</p><p>"Hm," San said in thought, "You can have him."</p><p>"Thanks," The red-head said upon receiving the soft toy, proceeding to clutch it hard against his chest and nestle back into his position against Yeosang.</p><p>San took his place on the beanbag adjacent to the couch and burrowed into it, nuzzling his own plushie as he caught up on the show playing until Yunho mumbled something about him being more comfortable and went to sit in his lap.</p><p>It took a while before the food was ready, but once it was, the smell was divine. The two youngest members were given the job of helping with handing out the dishes to each person, whilst Wooyoung helped [Y/N] sit up between himself and Mingi, chuckling at his drowsy movements.</p><p>Upon Yunho handing [Y/N] his food, the male smiled.</p><p>"This looks delicious," He complimented, eyes hungrily gazing at the food he was served.</p><p>"I hope it tastes just as good," Seonghwa piped up, walking in after Yunho with his own serving and San's, "Joong and I worked hard to make it as well as we could."</p><p>The thought brought a greater curl to his lips, and he thanked the older for his effort, bowing his head and repeating this when Hongjoong entered soon after.</p><p>Suffice proof of Seonghwa's cooking skills was the fact that their dishes were all soon wiped clean, some replenished with seconds. Jongho was patting his full stomach, at which Yeosang chuckled, and San threw his head back, groaning out about how good it was.</p><p>"Seems like another successful meal, huh, Joong?" Seonghwa asked the smaller leader abreast him, nudging him with his elbow.</p><p>The rapper nodded in satisfaction, smiling sweetly.</p><p>"Seems like it."</p><p>A pause.</p><p>"Man, eating so much made me even more tired."</p><p>[Y/N]'s confession instantly pulled all the attention onto him, for the members were still hyper-aware of their goal to make sure their boyfriend felt better.</p><p>"How about you go rest a bit?" Mingi suggested, a large hand lightly setting itself on the male's knee, giving it a rub.</p><p>"Or, we can all go together?" Wooyoung piped up, a smile forming on his mouth.</p><p>San instantly caught on, straightening himself in the cloud-like seat, "You mean, a group sleepover?"</p><p>"Sounds fun," Yeosang agreed, eyes flitting around each member's face to see the general opinion on the idea.</p><p>[Y/N] hesitated a moment before speaking, beginning to feel a bit guilty for all the effort his partners were putting in to cheer him up.</p><p>"Are you guys seriously okay with that?" He timidly asked, looking around in question, but the response was immediate, sounds of agreement spurting from every direction.</p><p>Still, he persisted.</p><p>"But you don't have a busy day tomorrow, right? I wouldn't want you to be worn out or something."</p><p>"We can handle it, [N/N]," Hongjoong assured, "Besides, I'm sure we'll probably fall asleep even if we're squeezed together."</p><p>"But －"</p><p>"Oi!" Jongho fumbled onto his legs, nearly tripping until he stood, "No more denial, sir. Let's go."</p><p>And just like that he hooked his arms under [Y/N]'s knees and back and proceeded to carry the guffawing male to the nearest bedroom, until he was close enough to one of the beds to toss him onto it. The mattress cried, but the sound was drowned out by [Y/N]'s laughter, and soon after the rest of the members began to pile onto the bed whilst Mingi and Yeosang worked on pushing the second one against the first, so as to make the mattress wider.</p><p>"Dibs on the centre!" San shouted, throwing himself onto the mattress, partially squashing [Y/N] beneath him. The singer was quick to curl his limbs around the latter, much like an octopus refusing to release his tentacles, and Wooyoung took [Y/N]'s other side.</p><p>"Move a little," Yunho grumbled, squirming onto the left part of the bed and stretching his arm out so that it embraced both San and [Y/N].</p><p>Moving up against him was Jongho, eagerly setting his right leg over those of his boyfriends and wrapping an arm around Yunho's waist. Lastly, Mingi squeezed into the remaining fraction of space and encased the youngest in his hold, softly laughing as he did.</p><p>"If you hear a loud noise during the night, it's just me falling off."</p><p>The rest of the guys chuckled, both Yunho and Jongho attempting to press closer together in the hope of giving the rapper some more room.</p><p>On the right side of the bed, Yeosang was pressed to Wooyoung, Seonghwa adjusting himself behind him while Hongjoong awkwardly sat at the edge, seemingly apprehensive about laying with the rest.</p><p>Seonghwa sighed, pushing himself onto his elbow and reaching out to the timid leader with his other hand.</p><p>"Come here, sweetheart."</p><p>He pulled the smaller down with a thud, Hongjoong weakly resisting whilst Seonghwa wrapped the former's arms around his torso and held them there.</p><p>"You're not getting out of this," He grumbled, head turned to see a blushing Hongjoong.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>A silence soon fell over the group, the occasional shuffle and squirm sounding from one of them trying to get comfortable in their spot.</p><p>Even if a tight squeeze, it was warm, comforting, and [Y/N] could feel himself finally relaxing after a week of strain, his head sinking deeper into the pillow beneath it.</p><p>"Thanks a lot for everything," He murmured just above a whisper, unwilling to disturb the silence too much, "You're all the best boyfriends to exist."</p><p>Wooyoung beamed and pressed a quick kiss to [Y/N]'s cheek.</p><p>"We're always here for you, [N/N]."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mingi gets a little jealous and finally confesses to you ; fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>request: Can I request a Mingi fic? Where he finally confesses because he's jealous of his friend spending too much time with another member. 💚 Please and thank you!</p><p>Note: hey man, thanks for requesting. i went with hongjoong as the “other member” because both he and mingi are my favourites lol i hope you like it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi was not the jealous type, he could swear by that, but every now and again, a miniscule monster that slumbered within his chest would occassionally blink its green eyes open and claw at his lungs. More often than not, this little monster would awaken at specific times, typically involving the guy he was pining for.</p><p>[Y/N] was a friend of Jongho who had eventually wormed his way into the friendship circle of the whole group, his charm being far too strong for any of the members to shrug him away. He was as old as Mingi himself, but shorter by a decent amount, with [h/c] hair he never really bothered styling and wearing mostly loose pants and graphic tees. Even if low-effort, [Y/N] always managed to look attractive, and his personality was one that radiated positivity.</p><p>The shorter had been part of their friend group for a while then, coming over when he could to stay gaming or mucking around in the dorms, and during that period of time, somewhere along the way, Mingi had fallen head over heels for him.</p><p>Upon the realisation of these feelings, he wasn't necassarily distraught by them but more confused and hesitant, deciding on them being a phase and that they'd fade away with time.</p><p>A year had therefore passed, Mingi encasing his crush in a steel box and stowing it in the back of his heart, but still his feelings remained alive. Instead of fading, they intensified: whenever [Y/N] would laugh he would fall silent and fondly smile, and when [Y/N] would drift asleep on the couch, he'd tentatively pet his hair and trace the profile of his nose, dipping along the curves of his lips.</p><p>Mingi had convinced himself that that was enough, simply having [Y/N] around as a group friend, but things began to change when the latter grew increasingly closer to the other members, namely Hongjoong.</p><p>Now of course the taller had nothing against his friend and colleague, but whenever he'd lean against [Y/N]'s shoulder or spend ages talking and laughing with him, Mingi would be greeted by the green-eyed monster.</p><p>It was an uncomfortable and conflicting feeling, watching from the side-lines as Hongjoong and [Y/N] kept getting closer, and even if he tried denying it, he knew that he would eventually snap.</p><p>The final decision came after many restless nights (and embarrassing internet searches): Mingi was going to confess to [Y/N]. The mere idea of it filled him with anxiety, the fear of rejection formidable, but he also knew that not saying anything would ultimately lead to an even more powerful sense of regret and he'd rather not have that happen.</p><p>The when, however, was still undecided, but even so, there was not much need for that as an opportunity soon arose.</p><p>It was evening already, after some hours of [Y/N] having been at the dorm, and the initial rush that came with their talking and fooling around had died down to a light chatter and watching TV; Wooyoung, San, Jongho and Yeosang were commenting on the show airing, Yunho was taking a shower, and Hongjoong was in his room scribbling out ideas for lyrics.</p><p>Mingi's mind was already whirring with plans and scenarios of how he could get [Y/N] alone so that he could finally confess, palms sweaty and right knee already bouncing, but his train of thought was cut off by the voice of the very male occupying his mind.</p><p>"I'm stepping out for a bit," [Y/N] mumbled in announcement as he arose from his place on the couch, lifting off Wooyoung's legs from his lap.</p><p>A couple groans and murmured 'Okay's were given in response and Mingi blinked dumbly as he watched [Y/N] walk towards the sliding door, which led to a small balcony, and open it. Genuinely, he couldn't believe his luck.</p><p>Everything was great, in place, all he had to do then was stand, go over to [Y/N] and tell him how he felt, but perhaps Mingi had overestimated his confidence.</p><p>Now that his window of opportunity was really here, every muscle in his body tensed, holding his limbs hostage to their rigid placement, all but for his hands that had begun to quiver.</p><p>Words were replaying within his mind, things he'd want to say once face-to-face with the other, but they were beginning to jumble, cut into by panicked questions of whether or not [Y/N] would be okay with his confession and if he even liked him back.</p><p>Mingi didn't know how long he'd been sitting stock still for, but when Jongho stood and walked past him to get a glass of water, he startled out of his daze.</p><p>No matter how it turned out, Mingi was aware that it was something he had to do.</p><p>And so, taking a deep breath and giving his thighs a couple pats, he shuffled onto his feet and made his way towards the balcony door, unbeknownst to him the lingering gazes of Yeosang and San which trailed him.</p><p>The air of the coming night was brisk, but Mingi could hardly process its chill at the sight of [Y/N]'s shadowed figure beneath the eerie glow of the looming moon.</p><p>"[N/N]?" He gingerly called out, and the male peered back at him from over his shoulder, throwing him a casual smile.</p><p>"Hey man," The shorter greeted, watching as Mingi came to his side and mimicked his position of resting his elbows atop the railing, "What's up?"</p><p>Mingi allowed them to fall into a brief silence, mainly so that he could quiet his hectic thoughts and calm his racing pulse that echoed the blood pounding in his ears.</p><p>He turned to look at [Y/N] who arched a quizzical brow at his mellow expression, taking in the dribbles of white light along his cheeks and crystals in his eyes, his lips that had a lingering upward curl of a bewildered smile.</p><p>"[Y/N], I need to tell you something."</p><p>His tone was enough to make any light-hearted expression dwindle to nothing, and the shorter gave a strong nod, mutedly encouraging Mingi to continue.</p><p>Mingi sighed, looked to his clasped hands, and just below, the street.</p><p>"To be honest, I've been keeping something from you for a while."</p><p>The air seemingly stiffened at the statement, [Y/N] shifting his weight onto his left leg as he mildly frowned.</p><p>"Okay, so what is it?" He asked, giving a quick glance to the door, almost as if to check if anyone else were listening in, "You're not in some shit, right?"</p><p>Mingi shook his head with a huff of a laugh, turning to meet [Y/N]'s concerned gaze. A moment of apprehension, and then a soft smile.</p><p>"It was dumb of me to try fight it," Mingi began, voice aloof as he got partially lost in the other's eyes, "and now it's been more than a year, and you're getting closer to the others too."</p><p>[Y/N]'s frown intensified, knotted with confusion.</p><p>"What's this about?"</p><p>Mingi pushed off from the railing and stood straight, [Y/N] shifted so that only his side was resting against the rods of metal. The idol looked down at the shorter, took a fraction of a step nearer to him, all the while fiddling with the stitching at the sides of his jeans.</p><p>"I －" He hesitated, the words getting clogged in his throat, the confession too frightening to make, but he was much too determined to backtrack on everything now.</p><p>"I like you, [N/N]. It's been a while that I have."</p><p>There followed an elongated quiet, an array of emotions slipping across [Y/N]'s face during the time, until he let a sharp laugh of disbelief.</p><p>"Shit, are you serious?"</p><p>Mingi was prepared for the worst, envisioning what would happen within the next ten seconds, none of which theories were pleasant.</p><p>"Yeah, I am." His voice somewhat shook but [Y/N] didn't pay it any mind, apparently in a state of surprise.</p><p>Another laugh fell from [Y/N]'s lips, a sound that typically brought a smile to Mingi's own then making his insides twist and contort.</p><p>"I'm dumb, seriously," [Y/N] eventually said, shaking his head after running his hands through his hair, "Really stupid."</p><p>The words confused the idol who pursed his lips, trying to comprehend what was going on.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I like you too, Mingi － I <em>have</em> liked you," He snorted, "Since we met, actually. I was convinced you weren't interested so I was trying to, you know, put some space between us."</p><p>"With Hongjoong?" Mingi couldn't help but blurt, unsure of what he was hearing and if it were real at all.</p><p>[Y/N] playfully squinted.</p><p>"Why d'you sound jealous about that?"</p><p>Put on the spot, the idol froze, lips remaining partially ajar.</p><p>"Because － Because. . . I'm not jealous. I never tried getting in your way."</p><p>Mingi was evidently flustered, ears having morphed into rose petals, and [Y/N] couldn't hold back a faint smirk from appearing on his mouth.</p><p>"You didn't, and that was sweet of you."</p><p>A silence overcame them, the pair shuffling on their feet, mostly avoiding meeting their eyes as both of their confessions swam around in their overly-excited heads.</p><p>Mingi nibbled on his bottom lip then, tearing his sight from the building across to the male before him, and with a soft tone he spoke, "So, since I like you, and you like me, does that mean we can, uh, go on a date and stuff?"</p><p>[Y/N] grinned, and Mingi was cast under the typical spell of fondness at the sight of him doing so.</p><p>"Sure. I'd like that," And then [Y/N] stretched his neck and placed a chaste peck to Mingi's cheek, pulling away amused at how the latter quickly touched the spot he was kissed and blushed.</p><p>"You're cute," The shorter boldly stated, and Mingi struggled to do anything more than overheat and gingerly nod.</p><p>All of a sudden, the sound of the door sliding further open cut through their bubble of happiness, and San's head popped around it.</p><p>"Hey [N/N], Manager says you need to start heading back."</p><p>[Y/N] nodded, noting from the corner of his eyes the sudden crestfallen look that washed over Mingi's features.</p><p>" 'Kay man, I'm coming," He paused, lightly grabbed one of the rapper's hands and planted a theatrical kiss to it, "Goodbye, my sweet prince."</p><p>And then he took off chuckling maniacally at the astounded and bashful Mingi he left in his wake.</p><p>San blinked, eyes going from his band mate to his friend that was then behind him, saying his goodbye's to the others, and then back to the former.</p><p>"What'd I miss?" He asked, prior to taking note of how still Mingi had fallen, then just glowing red and clutching his hand, staring at it in somewhat wonder.</p><p>San tilted his head.</p><p>"Oi, you still alive in there?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You end up fainting after your final debut stage and Hongjoong can’t help but scold you for not taking care of yourself; though his anger doesn’t last long ; fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>request: Can you do a Hongjoong x Idol male reader where hoongjoon sees reader faints during his performance and scolds him for not taking care of himself. It’s okay if you can’t do it.</p><p>note: not really feeling this but i hope it’s decent lol thanks for requesting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong was not a worrywart, he'd always tried to make that clear. He wasn't overbearing, he wasn't overprotective and he most certainly didn't make a fuss. He was, however, very capable at reading other people, spotting miniscule changes in their behaviour and dissecting the cause of them. This － as the members of his own group liked to call it － Leader's Gift, was somehow doubled when it came to his boyfriend [Y/N].</p><p>With the other also having debuted as an idol shortly after Hongjoong himself, the rapper was well-aware of the struggle of sudden fame, the pressure to always be flawless not just on stage, but every instance in public. The period of debut is a trying one, what with constant practice and the looming worry of how everything would turn out. Would they succeed or be swallowed up by shadows, ignored and dismissed as nothing special enough to follow? It was a time where anxieties were at their highest and self-esteems were at their lowest.</p><p>Hongjoong could see the mental strain [Y/N] was experiencing on his face, the dusting of grey beneath his hooded eyes and the sluggishness of his limbs. [Y/N] would snap at him and hurriedly apologise, hide away in his dorm room and reply to Hongjoong's messages with hours of delay.</p><p>It was concerning, and in retrospect Hongjoong berated himself for it, but he'd decided it was better to give his boyfriend some space. His words of comfort and assurance could only do so much, he came to realise with a blackened heart, and though he'd stay awake at night often, pondering on how to help [Y/N], he never came up with a solution.</p><p>He settled on sending periodical reminder messages instead, telling [Y/N] to eat and drink, take breaks and distract his mind sometimes, sleep early so that he could have more energy throughout the day. He'd drop by the practice studio when he could and cheer [Y/N] on from the side, offering tips and a cool bottle of water he'd bring him.</p><p>[Y/N]'s mood improved once his group began performing, he'd returned to letting Hongjoong timidly snuggle into his arms and play with his hands, give the younger quick kisses and show his gratitude for all the support.</p><p>Things were getting better, Hongjoong thought. Perhaps it was a warning for what was to happen, or maybe he was just overthinking it, but the night before the last week of his group's promotions, [Y/N] had called him a little before midnight, voice raspy and strained, just barely above a whisper.</p><p>"How are you, [N/N]?"</p><p>The question sounded stupid even to Hongjoong, the man silently thumping his own forehead with the base of his palm. [Y/N]'s laugh trickled in over the phone however, a sound that made Hongjoong still and blush, a sudden longing to kiss and be held by the other bubbling inside him, a longing he had to quickly squash.</p><p>They just had to wait a bit more, he told himself, a bit more and they could go back to their surreptitious dates and late night cuddling sessions, their early morning chats and working on music together.</p><p>"I'm okay, Yogie,"</p><p>Hongjoong flushed at the teasing nickname, an abbreviation of the word yoghurt due to the fact that he loved it and his boyfriend found it to be something funny enough to poke fun at him for. He fiddled with the hem of pajama trousers, legs folded in as he sat on his bed.</p><p>"Promotion has been a bit rough but tomorrow's the last performance and then we can relax."</p><p>Hongjoong hummed.</p><p>"I'm really proud of you," He gingerly murmured, "I saw positive comments under your stages."</p><p>[Y/N] gave another laugh, fond even if rough.</p><p>"You stayed reading them? Why're you so cute?"</p><p>The last question was hushed, whether or not because [Y/N] didn't want him to hear it or somebody else, he couldn't quite tell, but it still made him smile.</p><p>"Let's just hope I don't fuck up tomorrow."</p><p>And Hongjoong grew tense, abruptly more serious.</p><p>"You won't," He said with certainty, "You'll pull through successfully and show everyone how talented you are."</p><p>There was a moment of apprehension, Hongjoong waiting with bathed breath for a reply that eventually came.</p><p>"Thanks, baby," Something told the older that his words hadn't changed much, "I should go sleep now. You should too. Goodnight. Love you."</p><p>"Love you too, [N/N]."</p><p>And the beep of an ended call.</p><p>Hongjoong sighed.</p><p>The following day he'd hurried off to where he knew [Y/N]'s group would be recording their final stage, bashfully sputtering half-assed explanations to his members who jovially teased him for being such a supportive partner, as he covered his face with a mask and slipped a cap over his head.</p><p>The bustle of backstage was nothing new to him, and he wove his way through the staff members with ease. They'd be on soon, he realised, but the thought came to a halt before he could even begin calculating the approximate time he had left to wish his partner good luck prior to him performing, for just on the other wing of the broadcasting stage he spotted the familiar faces of [Y/N]'s group members, one of which managed to recognise his petite frame and eyes and nudged [Y/N] to look over.</p><p>Once their sights met, Hongjoong's belly swirled. [Y/N] looked handsome, done up for the bright lights and cameras, and the nervousness that always presented itself before a performance simmered at the back of his throat.</p><p>[Y/N] smiled at him, shooting over a hurried finger-heart that Hongjoong gingerly reciprocated prior to sending a thumbs up.</p><p><em>You're going to do well, don't worry.</em> He wished he'd come early enough to directly tell those words to the other, but soon they were finding their positions on stage, the small crowd of fans' cheers having died down, and the music of their track beginning.</p><p>Hongjoong watched from the sidelines as they performed seamlessly, in sync in choreography, and vocals － though occassionally shaky － on key. Maybe he'd gotten too absorbed in the performance to notice [Y/N]'s heavy breathing and disoriented gaze, and he was angry with himself for it, but just as the song concluded and the members had maintained their ending poses for the required seconds, there was a thud, a choir of gasps and Hongjoong's heart sinking to his feet.</p><p>"[Y/N]!"</p><p>He couldn't stop hismelf from calling out to the other, but luckily it was drowned out by the sudden commotion, the crowd growing louder and the group members attempting to shake [Y/N] awake until staff came to help him stand and walk off into the wing where Hongjoong stood aghast.</p><p>"Move, he's fainted," A disembodied voice said as a woman and man each had an arm latched around [Y/N]'s torso, his limp legs scarcly having the strength to more than somewhat drag themselves across the floor.</p><p>Hongjoong followed as closely as he could, watched as they set his partner onto a foldable chair and pointed a hand-held fan to his face, attempting to cool him down. There was a visible sheen of sweat on [Y/N]'s skin, eyes blinking in and out of focus as his head swayed aimlessly, struggling to stay upright.</p><p>"I got you, [N/N]," Hongjoong whispered, cupping the back of his head and helping him keep it steady.</p><p>[Y/N] glanced up at him in delay, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.</p><p>"Hey Yogie," His words, though breathy and feeble, held a playful tone, something that made Hongjoong scowl.</p><p>"Water," A staff said, interrupting him before he could begin his scolding, and he quickly thanked her prior to bringing the open bottle to his boyfriend's lips and gently tilting it.</p><p>"Don't Yogie me, [Y/N]," He snapped, though his fingers contrastingly continued with their soothing rubbing at the nape of his boyfriend's wet neck, "I've been telling you to take care of yourself, to eat and drink and － Did you sleep after our call last night? Did you have breakfast this morning? I swear, if you didn't I －"</p><p>[Y/N] tapped at his hand, signalling he'd drunk enough and jarring Hongjoong out of his briefly lived rage.</p><p>He coughed into his palm a bit, a scene that had whatever anger sizzling beneath Hongjoong's tongue dissipating until there was nothing but concern and worry.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to see that," [Y/N] rasped out, still smiling up fondly at his partner, "but I'm fine, I promise."</p><p>"I also made sure he ate before coming here, if that makes a difference," The leader of [Y/N]'s group interjected, and Hongjoong bitterly realised that they weren't alone.</p><p>"Ah," A wave of embarrassment prevented him from saying much else, but [Y/N] was holding his wrist then, grounding him.</p><p>"I only fainted, it's no big deal," He tried to convince his boyfriend but Hongjoong was having none of it, frowning even though he just wanted to see [Y/N] alright and back on his feet.</p><p>"Come spend the night at our dorm," Hongjoong hushed to his partner, certain nobody else could hear, and [Y/N] smiled as he nodded, giving the top of the older's hand a stealthy peck.</p><p>"Sure, I've missed holding my little prince."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. you’re ATEEZ’s new make-up artist and Mingi can’t help but crush on you ; fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>request: Can you do a mingi x male reader where mingi falls for his makeup artist.</p><p>note: sorry for the wait. tried the best i can rn but i'm not sure it's too good (read: i hate it lmao) thanks for requesting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi supposed doing another's make-up is a rather intimate thing, right? Your faces get close, your exhales clash, their fingertips softly press into your skin as they tilt your head at the angle they prefer, then your eyes meet and suddenly it's hard to breathe and you can't look away. At least, that's how it was with [Y/N], he admitted to himself.</p><p>Their staff had never really changed often, but when they got a new member in the make-up team － the only man at that － Mingi was intrigued. Whatever preconceptions the idol rapper had about male make-up artists being more feminine or petite were completely flung out the window, because [Y/N] didn't fit into any of the those labels － not that they were bad, of course, but Mingi had assumed all people interested in make-up enough to take it up as a profession to be more, well, girly. A silly idea, he was aware, because one can't generalise and more than anything [Y/N] had the aura of an artist.</p><p>It made Mingi feel special, in some odd way, when [Y/N] would carefully restore the vibrancy on his lips and meticulously adjust the eye-shadow pulling from around his lashes. It made him feel like a work of art being cared for. Not to mention, [Y/N] made sure to compliment him before and after his job was done, as if doing his best to convince Mingi that he looked handsome both with and without the extra tweaking.</p><p>Whilst he almost used to resent having his make-up done, it had become something he looked forward to and would often go ask for it to be fixed up during the group's schedule.</p><p>He wasn't sure if he was being obvious, but Wooyoung would throw knowing looks that had a mischievous tint to them his way, and Yeosang would occassionally offer to join him on touch-up as if to not leave the other alone. Mingi was secretly grateful for that, because the dangerously scant proximity between him and [Y/N] was enough to get his skin hot and his pulse rising, but them being more-or-less alone made him feel like his veins would burst and his cheeks were aflame.</p><p>"Touch-up?" Came Hongjoong's voice that time, from somewhere behind him, and Mingi turned with a start, briefly looking down at the shorter with a baffled gaze prior to stiffly nodding.</p><p>Hongjoong smiled.</p><p>"Anyone else wants their faces checked?"</p><p>There came a chorus of no's before Wooyoung's head snapped up from where he'd been crouched, drinking, and he whispered a quick "C'mon, hurry!" to an aloof Jongho as his hand wrapped around the youngest's wrist and tugged him up to the leader.</p><p>"Us," He declared, giving Mingi a grin that had him shift his weight uneasily.</p><p>There was a trace of doubt and suspicion that ghosted over Hongjoong's features whilst his sight briefly scanned the added two members, but whatever it was that had him on alert was seemingly dismissed as he gave a sturdy nod prior to pointing them in [Y/N]'s direction.</p><p>"He's over there," A pause, "Tell him we won't have much time before filming again."</p><p>"Sir yes Sir!"</p><p>And with Wooyoung's fervent whispering into Jongho's ear as they stuck to Mingi's shadow, the latter did his best to walk confidently towards the man who seemingly glowed beneath the set lights, unlike himself who looked drained of colour. Maybe he could ask [Y/N] if there was a way to －</p><p>"Oh, already?"</p><p>[Y/N] had spotted the nearing huddle of men from over the top of his phone's screen, which he promptly shut off, directing a smile at them as he stood from the folding chair he'd brought along.</p><p>The make-up artist's gaze flickered over all of them but landed steadily on Mingi and remained unmoving.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you that you're already really handsome?"</p><p>Mingi wasn't sure if the question was directed at him. After all, both Jongho and Wooyoung were good-looking and he was sure [Y/N] had told them that before, so he tried to rein in his rapidly spreading flush and maintain the eye contact the two held in silence, waiting for the other members to respond. Or, well, until Jongho was sneakily jabbing his elbow into his back, urging him to talk.</p><p>"Uh, it's just － uhm," <em>Fuck</em>, how embarrassing, why couldn't he just <em>speak</em>? If he were San or Wooyoung he'd be shamelessly spewing words of flattery by now, but all he could do was flap his lips in a way he was sure that looked pathetic.</p><p>And yet, [Y/N] was smiling at him, so warm and patient and － fond? No, he had to be fooling himself with some lovesick delusion.</p><p>"We needed a bit of uh － a fix, before we continue," He finally forced out, feeling the searing heat bubbling beneath the surface of his tan skin. He stopped himself before he could go to anxiously rub at his neck, shifting his weight on his feet instead, "Break won't be long."</p><p>[Y/N] didn't appear at all bothered by the messy delivery of information, much to Mingi's relief, and deftly ushered the taller of the three into the seat he'd left moments prior.</p><p>"As I said, you're already attractive as is, so luckily this won't take long at all."</p><p>Mingi could hear his two members' muffled murmuring as quick as gunfire, before he could the loud heartbeat in his own ears. That statement had been definitely directed at him, Mingi's brain tried to accept, then in complete and utter disarray. Regardless of how many times [Y/N] complimented his good looks or even commented on his skills, Mingi's heart would consistently, quite literally, soar at every one, the vast plane of his skin turning into a red rose garden and his body going into shutdown.</p><p>He slumped into the chair, watching with unseeing eyes as both Wooyoung and Jongho chattered animatedly behind the looming figure of [Y/N] who was reaching over to his bag to grab whatever he required.</p><p>The front of the loose shirt he wore parted from his chest, forming a seeing tunnel down his toned torso that Mingi snapped his lingering sight from in a panic.</p><p>
  <em>Don't look, don't look.</em>
</p><p>"Alright, let's touch up your highlighter and lips and you're good to go," [Y/N] announced, hands then full with sponges and small tubs, unknowing of where Mingi's imagination had begun to wander.</p><p>"Okay," Mingi bashfully muttered, eyes straining on an abandoned cart a staff member must have coincidentally decided to leave in his line of vision.</p><p>He tried distracting himself with that same inanimate object for the next handful of minutes, occassionally letting his gaze slip onto [Y/N]'s temptingly close face before he'd thickly swallow and blink away, ignoring the rush of warmth that cascaded along his skin with the artist's every breath and the care with which his face was worked on － touched.</p><p>Mingi shuddered an inhale as [Y/N]'s hand eventually stilled and his sight locked with the rapper's, a blooming smile on his lips.</p><p>"All done," And the male was moving away, setting his brush down and stepping back to let Mingi stand.</p><p>The idol all but barely restrained the disappointment from showing on his face. He stood with a mumbled, "Thank you," and gingerly reciprocated [Y/N]'s glance. </p><p>It was Wooyoung to startle him out of his daze, a precise nudge to his shoulder as soon as [Y/N] turned to fetch new things, and with an equally mischievous － if not; however, somehow stitched with innocence － Jongho peering over his shoulder.</p><p>"You're both fucking ridiculous."</p><p>Mingi blinked, wrinkled his brows, pulled his head back.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The two of you look at each other like －"</p><p>"Okay, who's next?"</p><p>And Wooyoung turned, cutting himself off to plaster a grin on his face, "Me!" then plunged down into the chair, awaiting the quick touch-up he knew he didn't need.</p><p>Mingi would typically feel a miniscule gremlin of jealousy stamping about within his stomach at watching [Y/N] do another one of the members' make-up, idly conversing with them, but both that and Jongho's continuous peeking up at him weren't enough to jumpstart his brain that had gone into overdrive.</p><p>How they look at each other? What did Wooyoung mean?</p><p>Mingi tentatively patted at his right cheek with his fingertips. Oh gosh, he was going to combust.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>